Ease My Mind
by TorankusuGohan
Summary: Goten and Bra definitely have feelings for each other. How will they let each other know? And how will other people think about it?
1. Negai

New ficcy.  Dunno how well this one will turn out, though.  I have a little idea about what's going to happen, but not the full body.  Just the backbone, per se.  PER SE HAHAHA!  Yeah I'm insane at the moment. ^_^;

**AN1:** Ages are normal GT age gaps.  Bra is 18, which means Goten is 30.

**AN2:** I'm tired.  Got little sleep last night.  In fact, I fell asleep in Physics today, lol.  Bad me.**__**

**AN3:** Download every Cowboy Bebop song you can imagine.  Every single one RULES!

**AN4:** My mother is a councilman for my city, and her council president deals with foreign affairs.  Well, I guess some Mongolians came to visit my city to see how our government works.  First thing I asked my mother was, "Was God there?" to which she replied, "What?"  Me, "you know, Kublai Khan!  He's Mongolian!"  Yeah.

**AN5:** Oh yes, I'm making the trip to Baltimore again this July for Otakon.  If anyone else is going, drop me a line at thom@dbzmail.com or just review!

**DISCLAIMER:** "Yo." – Spike, _Cowboy Bebop_**__**

**Ease My Mind: Chapter 1 – Negai**

Bra sat atop her roof, gazing into the starlit sky above her.  She stretched her arms out, taking up as much space as she could before relaxing her muscles.  Her turquoise hair spread out, much like the tail of a peacock.  She smiled as a warm breeze blew over her skin.

Summer had reached Capsule Corp., and Bra had just graduated.  Her first night of summer vacation, and where did she spend it?

_Sitting alone at home_ Bra mentally sighed, rolling over on her side to look into the forest beyond.  The flashes of several fireflies were seen.  Bra smiled again.

She rolled over onto her back and put her hands behind her head.  Bra's eyes looked into the depths of the universe, only to phase out a second later with thoughts of boys and the future.  Not the kind of future with what you're going to be when you go away, but the kind of future with who you're going to be with.  Bra seemed to set her goal too high.

Speaking of the devil, an air car could be heard zooming into the garage below, along with two squealing girls and the baritone laughing of Trunks and Goten.  Bra frowned.

Bra stood up to find the four figures exiting the air car, three of them obviously drunk, while the fourth somewhat sober.  Bra decided it was time to go back inside.  She climbed into her window and into her room.  Her bare feet connected with the soft carpet as she jumped through.

Bra grabbed a pair of short jean shorts and a white tank top.  She didn't want to go downstairs in her bra (lol lol) and panties, after all.  She smiled as she slipped on the shorts, buttoning them over her slim waist.  She tossed the tank top on and put her hair up.

Bra walked to her door and grasped the doorknob tightly.  She was about to turn it when three slurred voices were heard just beyond the wooden barrier.  She decided against it and waited until the stumbling people walked by and into the room down the hall:  Trunks's room.

Bra made a quick exit and headed for the kitchen.  She made a quick glance at her watch before trotting down the stairs.  It was 1:47 AM.  

_Early for them to be home_ Bra thought, _Wonder why they're home so early._

She shrugged it off once again and followed her course directly to the fridge.  As many people seem thought, Bra was not like other girls.  Her brother and father both ate in incredible volume and speed.  Many people thought Bra was different than this, but she wasn't.

The size of the ice cream sundae she made proves it.

Mammoth sized.  Everything you could possibly imagine was on this sundae.  Bra's eyes grew wide as she sat down at her table (O.O!).  She crossed her legs and dipped her spoon into the frozen dessert.

Then someone pulled a chair out at the other side of the table.  A certain black haired saiyajin.  Bra smiled.

"Goten, shouldn't you be with your date?" Bra asked, taking another bite of her sundae.

Goten chuckled.  "Bchan, I wouldn't consider someone getting themselves completely wasted as being a date."  Bra laughed.  Goten smiled.

"Well, Goten," Bra said, slipping her spoon into the chocolate fudge, "at least you aren't wasted, ne?"  Goten leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head.

"I'm close to it," Goten admitted, "but I can control myself."  Bra smiled.

"At least you can, unlike the two bimbos upstairs and that nothing-for-a-brother Trunks," Bra said, swallowing another gulp of ice cream.  Goten smirked.

"Bchan," Goten said.  Bra looked at him, spoon in mouth.

"Nani?"  Bra asked, mouth filled with ice cream.  He shifted his feet and took his hands from behind his head, putting them on his lap.

"You… look cute tonight," Goten said, in a mumble.  Bra blushed and shoved another spoonful of vanilla in her mouth.

"Thanks, heh," Bra said, speechless.  She blushed furiously as Goten ran a hand through his spikey black hair.  Bra started thinking.

_Goten thinks I'm cute?_ Bra thought, blushing again, _He doesn't know how long I've waited to hear him say that.  But, is that really him?  Or is that alcohol taking over?  Kami, Goten, you've been my lifelong crush.  Can't you see that?_

Bra sighed.  She put another spoonful in her mouth as a finger touched in between her eyebrows.

"You shouldn't knit your eyebrows together, Bra," Goten said, smiling, "You'll wrinkle that beautiful face of yours."  Bra's ice cream melted from the heat of her blush.  She smiled, as well as noticed the fact that he called her by "Bra" instead of her nickname, "Bchan."

_Affectionate, ne?_ She thought to herself.  She smiled again.

"Goten, you're a sweetie," Bra said in between bites.  He smiled.

"Thanks, Bchan," Goten said.  Then he bent down.

_Oh my god, is he about to kiss me?_ Bra thought, _Oh jesus I think he is._

Goten leaned farther toward her face.  Bra closed her eyes, hoping.  Then her spoon was stolen from her.

She opened her eyes to find Goten with the spoon in his mouth.  He grinned.  Bra stood up and jerked the spoon out of his mouth, obviously irritated.  Goten frowned.

"I'm sorry, Bchan," Goten said, "I won't steal your ice cream ever again."

"Oh yeah, Goten?" Bra asked, taking another bite.  Goten nodded.

"In fact," Goten said, moving over to Bra, "I'll take you out tomorrow for some ice cream.  Sound good?"  Bra smiled and hid her blush.

"Sounds very good, Goten," Bra said, smiling.  She started to put another bite of ice cream in her mouth, but was stopped.  Goten had grabbed her wrist.  Bra looked up at him.

"Goodnight, Bra," Goten said, and with that gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead.  Bra's ice cream melted for the second time as Goten trudged up to the guest room.

-------------

Bra laid on the roof again.  She glanced at her watch.  

_3:12 AM_ Bra mentally said, _I can't believe I'm still awake._  She shifted again, lying on her side.

_I remember someone telling me how guys can never figure out a girl's feelings totally.  I've never heard of it the other way around.  I've loved Goten for as long as I can remember.  And even we've flirted on and off, like tonight.  But tonight was different.  Maybe the alcohol brought out his real feelings, or maybe he just wanted to get some._

_But I don't think that's the case.  He could have easily walked upstairs to that wasted date of his and gotten laid.  But then again, I don't think Goten liked her very much._

_Trunks had set him up once again.  I still can't believe they're in their thirties and still not married.  Of course, I wish I could marry Goten.  But the ages are way too far apart.  I always hear people say that age doesn't matter.  Sure it doesn't matter to me, but it might matter to Goten, and it most definitely matters to my family and friends._

_They would abandon me.  Even if we loved each other.  Otousan would probably kill Goten the minute he found out we were together, **if** we were ever together.  I would love for him to be mine._

_He's so incredibly sweet.  And I can't believe he's taking me out to get ice cream tomorrow!  He's such a great guy.  If only there was some way for him to be my age.  Nothing can change that, though.  The dragon balls are long since gone, so there's no possible way Goten could be my age._

_But age doesn't matter, right?  It matters to many other people, but not me.  God I'm so confused.  But I am sure of one thing.  I love Goten with all of my heart._

Bra looked at her watch again and sighed.

_It's 3:59 AM_ Bra thought, _Why can't I sleep?  Heh it's because that boy is running through my head nonstop.  Maybe a good flight could help me get tired so I can get some sleep._

Bra stood up and levitated into the air.  She flew off toward the forest in the distance and gained some altitude.  The warm summer air gracefully blew her hair around.  She outstretched her arms.

She closed her eyes and smiled, flying in loops.  Bra twirled about in the air.  Then she felt arms encircle her.

Bra panicked and quickly backhanded her adversary.  She quickly ki blasted whoever it was directly in the stomach and blasted up into the air.  She stopped about 20 meters from him and turned around.  Then she gasped.

"Goten!" Bra yelled and flew down to a winded Goten.  He huffed and puffed from Bra's attack, but managed a smile.

"Bchan," Goten breathed, "Hi."  He smiled again.  Bra put her hands on his shoulders and put her forehead to his.

"Goten, are you okay?" Bra asked, concerned, "I'm so sorry.  What are you doing out here?"  Goten smiled again.

"I couldn't sleep, and it seems like you couldn't either," Goten said.  Bra gave a nod in response.

"Wanna go for a flight?" Bra asked.  Goten smiled.

"Of course," He responded, "Let's go!"  He blasted off into the sky.  Bra giggled and followed.

-------------

Bra sighed as her and Goten landed on the roof of Capsule Corp.  She glanced at Goten, who was stretching his arms above his head.  Bra couldn't help but smile.

"Woo, maybe we can get some sleep now!" Goten said, being his usual carefree self.  Bra smiled.

"You can go get some sleep, Goten," Bra said, "I'm going to sit out here for a little bit longer.  Wanna think about some stuff."  Goten smiled.

"Well, I'll just sit right here with ya, then!" Goten said, but quickly added, "if you don't mind, that is."  Bra smiled.

"Of course not, Goten!" Bra said, taking a seat on the roof.  She laid on her back once again and spread herself out.  Goten did the same.

"What are you thinking about, Bchan?" Goten asked.  Bra smiled.

"I don't think you'd care too much, Goten," Bra replied.  Goten laughed.

"Now why wouldn't I care about you?"  Goten said without thinking, then realized what he said.  He blushed.  Bra blushed, too.

"I dunno, but are you sure you want to hear about my thoughts?" Bra asked.  Goten nodded.

"A guy," Bra started, "a guy I've liked for so long.  That's what's on my mind."  She glanced at Goten.  Bra then sweatdropped.

Goten had dozed off on top of the roof.  Bra smiled and started at his sleeping face, before continuing to herself.

"This guy, I love him," Bra said to the sleeping Goten," But we are twelve years apart.  There aren't any dragon balls anymore, either, so there is no way we can be the same age.  Everyone will disapprove is I date him.  He's the sweetest guy I know, too."  Bra smiled as Goten mumbled something undecipherable in his sleep.

Bra glanced at her watch again.

_6:12 AM_ she thought, Sun should be coming up soon.

Bra watched as the horizon blazed to life with oranges and reds.  The sun slowly came up, minute by minute.  She smiled at its beauty before falling asleep herself.

-------------

Bra woke in her bed.  How she had gotten there, she couldn't remember.  She rubbed her eyes as she peeled back the covers, revealing the same clothes she had worn the night before while she was on the roof.  On the roof with Goten.

_That's what happened_, Bra thought, _I had fallen asleep.  But wasn't Goten asleep too?  I guess not.  He must've carried me here.  I'll have to thank him._  Bra smiled and sat up.

Bra hopped out of bed and walked toward her door.  She noticed the post it note stuck to her doorknob.  She peeled it off and read it.

_Bchan,_

_            Sorry I fell asleep last night.  That flying, along with your ki blast to my stomach, tired me out!  I woke up right as the sun was coming up.  It was beautiful.  Almost as beautiful as you, ^_^.  I carried you in here after I noticed you were asleep.  I hope you had sweet dreams.  See you tomorrow._

_                                                                                    Goten_

_PS – Don't forget, we have a date for ice cream today!_

Bra smiled as she folded the note and stuck it her pocket.  She opened her bedroom door and walked to Trunks's room.  She opened the door to find Trunks sleeping next to two women.

_Goten's date, too._ Bra chuckled to herself, _Mental Note:  Play music loud today for Trunks's hangover!_

Bra smiled as she skipped down to the guest room.  She opened it a crack to see Goten's sleeping face on his bed.  Bra smiled.

"You're so cute," Bra said silently, "I wish you could be mine."  Bra closed the door and walked downstairs.

-------------

**End Chapter 1: Negai**

Read and Review minna!


	2. Koibito

Back with another chapter.  Imotochan's happy I'm writing it, lol.  She was cheering quietly.  My ankle hurts.  Yeah, I know I'm mumbling.  Perenium, too.  Yes, that's right.  Perenium.

**AN1:** Ages are normal GT age gaps.  Bra is 18, which means Goten is 30.

**AN2:** Semi-good day today, so I thought I'd write.  **__**

**AN3:** I just ate some pasta.  It was good.

**AN4:** Kublai.  Khan.  Is.  Your.  Perenium.  …. I mean God.

**AN5:** I'm making the trip to Baltimore again this July for Otakon.  If anyone else is going, drop me a line at thom@dbzmail.com or just review!

**DISCLAIMER:** "Days are just like moments tuned out." – Yoko Kanno, _Rain_**__**

**Ease My Mind: Chapter 2 – Koibito**

Goten walked groggily out of the guest room, not realizing he was still in his boxers.  He rubbed his hand over his face and through his hair to try to force the sleepiness away.  It wasn't working too well.

_I stayed up pretty late last night,_ Goten thought, _and that alcohol didn't help too much, either._  Goten sighed and walked to the bathroom to do what guys do when they first wake up.

Goten flushed the toilet and walked groggily back into the hallway, fumbling to find the right room.  He picked Trunks's by accident.

Goten found Trunks asleep with both dates from last night.  Goten smiled.

_Trunks always ends up with my date, too, _Goten thought, _I don't mind, though.  I've got someone else that I'd like to be with._

Goten closed the door quietly and decided to see if Bra was awake.  He tiptoed down the hallway, brushing the sleepy things away from the corners of his eyes.  Rubbing his stomach to ease the soreness of the ki blast he received last night, Goten arrived at Bra's room.  He knocked silently on the door.  No answer came, so he cracked open the door a bit.

Bra's bed was perfectly made.  A few stuffed animals littered the bed amongst the pillows.  The scent of Bra filled the air as the baby blue walls shone with such brilliance that it was almost like Bra was actually in there.  Goten smiled again and closed the door.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Goten jumped and hit his head on the ceiling.  He turned around to see Bra smiling cutely and holding back a giggle.

"Bra!" Goten gasped, "Don't scare me like that!"  Bra laughed as Goten forced his adrenaline to recede.  Bra smiled.

"Well?" She asked, grinning.  Goten blushed a little bit.

"I was just coming to see if you were awake," Goten admitted, earning a smile from Bra.  Then she looked down at his pants.

Or lack thereof.

"Well I hope you didn't have the idea I think you had!" Bra said, smirking.  She pointed to Goten's boxers.  "Just where are your pants, Mister?"

Goten finally realized what Bra was talking about and put his hand behind his head, laughing.

"I dunno!" He said, "I must've left them in my room!"  Bra chuckled a bit and shook her head.

"Well hurry up and go get them.  Breakfast is almost ready."  Bra said before starting down the hallway toward the stairs.  Goten, who has a fit whenever food is mentioned, ran furiously back to his room to retrieve his jeans.

-------------

Bra just finished the scrambled eggs as Goten slid into a seat at the table.  She turned around, pan in hand, and slid the scrambled eggs onto Goten's plate.  Bra quickly grabbed the pepper and sprinkled a nice coating over the eggs.  Goten smiled.

Goten watched Bra as she moved about around the kitchen.  He had never seen her move more gracefully in his life, and he was loving every movement she made.  Bra grabbed a few pieces of bacon and dropped them onto Goten's plate.  She sucked on her fingers to remove the grease before returning to the toast, which had just popped up from the toaster.

Bra quickly butters the toast and spread some jelly across the rough surface.  She dropped the pieces onto Goten's plate and slid a nice glass of orange juice up next to it.  Bra sat down and smiled.

"Wow Bra," Goten said, "How'd you know this was my favorite breakfast meal?"  Bra grinned.

"You like it?" Bra asked.  Goten looked at his food and to his fork.  He hesitated as he picked up the silverware.  Very slowly he moved his fork and scooped up some scrambled eggs.  Goten brought it to his mouth, but stopped.

_If this is anything like Bulma's scrambled eggs, I'm going be sick for a week!_ Goten thought.  He shoved the fork into his mouth.  And was surprised.

Bra's scrambled eggs where delectable!  In fact, Goten never had such good scrambled eggs.  He swallowed and looked at his chef.

"They're perfect!" Goten said, grinning, "How'd you know I like them with pepper?"  Bra blushed.

"Well, this is like your second home," Bra said, "I've, well, watched you eat breakfast before."  Bra blushed some more as Goten chuckled.

"Thank you Bra," Goten said, "Thanks for the wonderful breakfast."  Bra smiled and got up to go make herself some breakfast.

"Where is Bulma-san and Vegita-san?" Goten asked, looking around.  Bra cracked open three eggs and beat them in a small bowl before responding.

"Okaasan went to work," Bra said, "Computer server shut down, I believe.  Otousan's outside training, of course."  Goten smiled.

Not much else was spoken between the two as Bra cooked herself breakfast.  After she was finished, she sat across from Goten at the table.  She sprinkled a little pepper on her eggs, just like she had done to Goten's.

"You like pepper, too?" Goten asked.  Bra nodded and took a bite. 

"Yeah it tastes good," She replied, "So what time do you want to go for ice cream, Goten?"  Goten laughed.

"Whenever you want," Goten said, "Do you want to wait for Trunks so he can come along?  Or would you rather we go by ourselves?"  Bra pondered for a moment.  She loved her brother to death, but she also wanted to spend time with Goten alone.

"I guess we should let Trunks in on the fun, too," Bra said, saddened slightly.  Goten smirked.

"Nah," He said, "I think Trunks will be fine by himself.  Just you and I will go."  Bra smiled and nodded.

The rest of breakfast went by well.  The two conversed constantly thought mouthfuls of eggs and bacon.  When they were all done, Bra got up to do the dishes.

"No, I don't think so!" Goten said, grabbing Bra's empty plate from her, "You made me this wonderful breakfast, so I'll do the dishes!"  Bra looked astonished.

"You want to do the dishes?" She asked.  Goten nodded and headed toward the sink.

"It's only fair, ne?" Goten asked.  Bra smiled and walked up next to him at the sink.

"Nope.  It's only fair that we both do the dishes together!" Bra said, grinning.  Goten smiled.

"Whatever, you can help if you want," Goten said, poking Bra with his elbow.  Bra blushed a bit.

-------------

Vegita watched as his daughter, the Princess of the Saiyajin, congregate with the spawn of that third class trash of a man.  He didn't like what he saw, either.  Three times he had to restrain himself from his hiding place amongst the hallways due to Goten's romantic attitude towards his daughter.

Vegita watched silently as the two washed the dishes together.  Goten seemed too friendly with Bra in his opinion.  He didn't like it at all.

_She's absolutely too young for that trash,_ Vegita thought to himself, _I will not have my blood tainted from that good for nothing bloodline._

Vegita crossed his arms and walked toward the stairs.

_He's way too old for her, anyways.  I will not approve of it.  And by what I've seen on this planet, not many people will either._

Vegita trudged upstairs.

-------------

Trunks closed the front door as the two dates from last night sped away in their car.  Almost mechanically, he walked toward the kitchen to get aspirin.  Lots of it.

After downing half a bottle, Trunks plopped himself down on the couch and grasped around for the remote.  After succeeding in finding it, he switched on the TV and flipped through the channels.

His mind was soon shattered by shrieks of Bra and laughs of Goten.  The two stampeded through the living room, Bra running from Goten, who was armed.  Armed and dangerous.

Goten had found Trunks's old Super Soaker 9000 squirt gun and was in the process of dousing down Bra.  Trunks didn't move.  Only his eyes, which looked more and more like Vegita's, followed the two around as they made such rampant noise.  Trunks's head was about to split.

Goten retreated to the kitchen to refill his five gallon water tank, and Bra used this opportunity to go find some ammunition of her own.

Trunks thought the trouble was over and returned to channel surfing.  His headache was just subsiding as he felt a little trickle of water atop his head.

Unknown to Trunks, but Goten had positioned himself in sniper range.  He chuckled as he squirted Trunks from a good hundred feet away.  That was the power of the super soaker.

But unknown to Goten, Bra had found a stash of water balloons and filled them up to about basketball size.

Bra carried one in each hand and snuck up on sniping Goten.  When she knew she was in range, she tossed one.  It hit the target perfectly.

Goten was soaked from head to toe, and he quickly stood up to find out exactly where his bomber was.  He spun around to see a basketball sized water balloon coming right at him.  Goten dodged at the last moment.

Well, it seems that Saiyajin throwing powers can defy the laws of physics, cause the water balloon headed straight for an unsuspecting, yet extremely hungover, Trunks.  He, too, was doused head to toe in a flush of water.

In a roar, Trunks tossed the couch toward the two battling demi-saiyajin above him.  Goten quickly grabbed Bra's hand and sped off.  The couch splintered as it hit the ground where they had once been standing.

Trunks sat on the floor where the couch used to be, same hungover look on his face.  He began channel surfing again.  And then he noted the way Goten grabbed his sister's hand.

_He better not even think about touching my sister,_ Trunks thought, _He's way too old for her._

Trunks rubbed his temples and watched the TV before him.

-------------

Bra and Goten walked up to Dairy Queen.  Goten's eyes were wide, like a kid at a toy shop.  Bra just chuckled.  Goten opened the door for her.

"Thanks Goten!" Bra said.  Goten smiled and watched her walk past him.  He watched her turn her head back to him, her deep cerulean eyes peering back at him.  He blushed and followed.

"What are you getting?" Goten asked, "I'm getting a triple decker Peanut Buster Parfait!"  Goten smiled and smacked his lips.  Bra just laughed.

"I think I'm going to get a blizzard with Reese's pieces in it!" Bra told her buyer.  The cashier smiled.  It was a little old lady.

"Boy I'm glad to see such youth in love in this era," she complemented.  Both Bra and Goten glanced at each other and smiled and blushed.  Little did the old lady know that they weren't a couple, and that they looked so young because they were, well, aliens.

"Thank you!" Bra said, cheeks red.  Goten nodded and blushed an equally red color.

After the ice cream was received, the two saiyajin found a table near a window to sit down at.  As Goten sat down, he noticed the beautiful girl in front of him.  And just how beautiful she was.

Bra had her hair up like last night, a claw clip keeping it up.  A few strands tapered down her neck, as well as behind her ear.  Her bangs were no longer there, as she had found them childish once she turned sixteen.  She wore a black tank top and short jean shorts.  Her sandals completed her outfit, along with her gold necklace she wore everywhere.

_She's so beautiful_, Goten thought.  Bra looked up at him and smiled, taking a bite of her blizzard.  Goten grinned back and spooned up some of his own ice cream.

"I had a weird dream last night, Bra," Goten said, starting up conversation.  "I dreamt that you and I were on the roof again.  And it was a perfect night, just like last night.  We just lied there for the longest time, just me and you.  It felt so right, you know?"

Bra smiled.

"Yeah, I know, Goten," Bra said, blushing a little bit.  Goten looked down at his ice cream, which was being slowly eaten.  Something very much unlike him.  Bra was almost done.

_Should I just tell her I'm developing feelings for her?_ Goten asked himself, _Maybe I should._

"Bra," Goten said.  Bra looked up.  "What do you think of love?"

Bra was a bit taken aback by the question.  She didn't know what to answer with.  But then she looked into Goten's eyes and realized what he was thinking about.

"I think love is when two people are best friends," Bra answered, "And when you know you can count on them for anything.  And in my opinion, age doesn't matter.  But it does to other people, you know?"  Goten nodded.  He took a rare bite of his ice cream before responding.

"Can I become your best friend?" Goten asked.  Bra looked at Goten wide-eyed before turning a nice shade of crimson.  She nodded.

"Sure," Bra replied.  The two just smiled at each other for the rest of the time, eating their ice cream in silence.

-------------

**End Chapter 2: Koibito**

Read and Review minna!


	3. Kawaii

I rewrote the Trunks/Bra conversation in here because, thanks to Val's review, I did notice that Trunks did seem a little too mean and cold for his character.  I believe this new version is better.

Late night write, I guess.  Don't really have a plot for this chapter so I'm gonna wing it, I suppose.  Ah well.  In a semi-good/semi-not good mood, you know?  It seems to have turned into a songfic, too.  This is where the title comes from.  By the way, I do not own Cowboy Bebop's/Yoko Kanno's "Call me Call me"  But it's a great song so download it or something.

**AN1:** Ages are normal GT age gaps.  Bra is 18, which means Goten is 30.

**AN2:** Love Hina on DVD.  The dub is horrendous, but the sub absolutely rules.  Buy it.  **__**

**AN3:** Strawberry Breeze Juice is good.

**AN4:** God is your Kublai Khan.  Or vice versa.

**AN5:** I'm making the trip to Baltimore again this July for Otakon.  If anyone else is going, drop me a line at thom@dbzmail.com or just review!

**DISCLAIMER:** "Happiness is just a word to me, but it might have meant a thing or two if I'd known the difference."  -- Yoko Kanno, _Gotta Knock a Little Harder_****

**Ease My Mind: Chapter 3 – Kawaii**

Bra and Goten walked back from Dairy Queen around midnight or so.  They had stayed there until closing and hadn't realized it.  The manager finally had to come up and tell them to leave.  They hadn't realized that they had been talking for so long.

Bra asked Goten if it was all right to walk instead of fly, just because it was such a pretty night.  Goten agreed and they decided to walk the four miles to Capsule Corporation.

Along the way, Goten and Bra talked about numerous things, from their families and friends to each other.  Every once in a while, Goten would slip his hand into Bra's, entwine his fingers with hers, and blush.  Bra would glance up and him and smile as she swung their hands in between themselves.

Over the next couple of weeks, Goten and Bra had become closer.  Their status together remained secret, but they still considered themselves best friends.  They went out together plenty of times, "just as friends," but they, as well as people around them, realized what was happening.  Some didn't like it.

And so they walked in darkness after a movie one night, but it was almost as if Bra's path was lit from her feelings.  Goten noticed it too, and he smiled as they neared the security keypad of Capsule Corp.  Bra punched a few numbers and the large titanium door opened with a swishing sound of air.  She pulled Goten in.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight, Goten." Bra said, smiling, "It was really nice of you."  Goten grinned as he pulled his hand from Bra's, letting his fingers linger on her palm.  

"Bra, it was nothing," Goten said, "We should do it again sometime."  Bra nodded and smiled widely.

"I'd love to," Bra said, "I mean, you _are_ my best friend now."  Goten smirked.

"I'll always be your best friend, Bra," Goten responded, "No matter what."  He swabbed a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear before coming closer to her face.  Goten gave her a light kiss before smiling and backing away.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bra," Goten said.  Bra smiled and subconsciously folded her hands in front of her.

"Night Goten," Bra said.  With that, Goten trotted off to the entrance.  Bra smiled at his retreating silhouette.

-------------

Goten exited the Capsule Corp complex, waving goodbye to the night security officer.  He walked, grinning, towards the road, but was stopped by a short, spiky haired man.

"Goten," the ominous voice of Vegita said.  Goten turned to see the prince of the saiya-jin walking towards him, one arm on his hip.

"Vegita-san," Goten said, "What are you doing out here?"  Vegita just stared into Goten's eyes a moment before responding with commanding authority.

"You are never going to date Bra," Vegita announced, "You will never get married, you will never have sex, you will never be boyfriend and girlfriend, got me?"  Goten looked astonished.

"Excuse me, Vegita-san?" Goten said, "Who said I felt that way about your daughter?"  Vegita laughed.

"Do you think I'm stupid, boy?" He said, smirking, "Do you think I cannot see the way you look at Bra?  Do you think I cannot _feel_ your ki increase the moment you see her?  I am not that blind."  Goten gulped.

"Why won't you let me?" Goten asked, "Why can't I?"  Vegita walked up to Goten and grabbed him by the shirt.

"You are twelve years older than her, and your father is a third-class warrior," Vegita said through clenched teeth, "I will never let her date a man with that kind of age gap, let alone EVER have you taint my bloodline with his."  Goten grinned, a brave thing to do.

"Love has no age limits, Vegita," Goten said, narrowing his eyes. "And from what I recall, Vegita, my father still has the winning record."  Goten was then thrown into a tree, bringing the giant oak down with ease.

"Don't get smart with me, boy," Vegita growled, "I could give less of a shit about your father.  He's gone now, so I am the boss around here.  And if you keep that attitude up, I'll forbid you from ever coming here and seeing my daughter again.  Do you hear me?"

Goten was silent, leaning up against the shattered stump from which he went through.  He just glared.

"I said DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Vegita said, obvious anger in his voice.  Goten's eyes narrowed.

"Yes," Goten said.  Vegita smirked in triumph.

"Good." 

Vegita retreated into the darkness from which he came.

-------------

Bra skipped along to her bedroom.  She was so vibrant and full of energy from her night out, even though it was nearing one in the morning.  Her and Goten and come to a tacit agreement on how they would be "best friends" for now.  She was ecstatic.

Bra walked past her brother's room, which was closed for some reason.

_Odd_ Bra thought, _His door is never closed unless he has a girl in there.  And I didn't see any cars outside_  Bra grasped the doorknob and turned it ever so slightly to cause as little noise as possible.  She peeked her head into the room to find her brother missing.

Bra shrugged and turned around to go to her room.  She was met by a brick wall.  Also known as Trunks's chest.

"Ouch, Dammit Trunks!" Bra yelled, holding her head, "Why are you standing there?"  Trunks just looked down at his little sister.

"What do you think you're doing?" Trunks asked.  Bra looked at him strangely.

"What am I doing?" She asked, narrowing her eyes, "More like what the hell are you doing?  Why the hell are you just standing there in the middle of the hallway, and behind me for that much?"  Trunks just stared at his sister.

"I need to talk to you about Goten," Trunks said sternly.  Bra looked up at her brother with fire in her deep cerulean eyes.

"Trunks, you are not one to tell me who I can and cannot date," Bra said, her mind seething with anger, "Goten and I are friends, anyways.  There is nothing between us… now."  Trunks sighed at his sister.  He knew Goten was a good guy, but he couldn't get over the fact that she was twelve years younger than him.  It was like him dating Pan.

"Bra, I'm concerned for you!  You're my sister and he's way too old for you!" Trunks said, grabbing his sister by the shoulders.  Bra swatted his hands away.

"Don't touch me, Trunks," Bra warned, "Don't you dare touch me.  This is not your call.  It's not Otousan's call nor Okaasan's call.  This is my call.  If I love Goten, I will."  Trunks smirked.

"No you won't.  Only a miracle will give you that, since Otousan already disapproves of it," Trunks smiled, "And since the Dragon Balls are gone, I don't think a miracle will happen."

"Trunks," Bra said, flames growing brighter, "Don't say another word.  I really don't feel like getting in a horrible mood tonight."  Trunks shook his head and leaned against the wall of the hallway.

"Bra, Otousan just had a talk with Goten," Trunks said, smirking, "He doesn't give consent to him."  Bra smirked.

"Trunks what's the point of you talking to me about this?" Bra noted, "Why are you trying to keep Goten and me apart?"

"He's way too old for you," Trunks state matter-of-factly.  Bra turned on one heel and walked to her bedroom door.  She turned to her brother and said one last thing before retreating to her room.

"Love has no age limit."

-------------

Goten walked into his apartment with frustration.  He had accidentally ripped the door off the hinges he was so angry.  Goten couldn't believe what Vegita had said to him.  And whatever Vegita thinks, Trunks thinks.  He knew Trunks didn't like this either.

Goten got his toolbox out and fixed the door before walking to his bedroom.  He flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling.  So much was running through his head.

He definitely liked Bra, that much was clear.  But was it the fact that he liked Bra so much or that Vegita is trying to keep them apart that Goten was wondering.

_Or is it both?_ Goten asked himself.

**_Or maybe it's neither,_** a voice said, out of no where, in Goten's mind.  Goten opened his eyes widely.  He recognized that voice.

"What?" Goten said aloud.

**_You heard me, son,_** the voice said again.  Goten sat up.

"Otousan?" Goten asked, "Otousan is that really you?!" Goten heard a chuckle.

**_Maybe,_** Son Gokuu said from an undisclosed location, **_Goten, I can't tell you where I am right now because it would violate my death rights.  In fact, I'm not supposed to be speaking to you.  But I'll give you a hint.  I'm not really dead._**

Goten didn't know what the hell his father was talking about.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Goten asked.  He heard Gokuu chuckle again.

**_To tell you the truth, I have no idea.  But I've been looking down on you, son, and I've seen the predicament you're in._**  Goten smiled.

"Yeah it's pretty tough, ne?"  Goten asked, smirking a bit.

**_Definitely is.  But I know a solution._**  Goten looked confused.

"What is that, Otousan?"  Goten asked.  Gokuu materialized out of no where.

"This is what I mean," He said, smirking.  Goten ran and have his father a hug.

"Otousan it's been a while," Goten said.  Gokuu just chuckled.

"You want to be able to win Bra?" Gokuu asked his son, "Do you want her to be yours?  Choose now, but let me tell you, once we go through with this there is no turning back."  Goten just nodded.

"Of course," Goten said without hesitation.  Gokuu smiled.

"What is going to happen maybe will never be reversed, you must understand this," Gokuu explained.  Goten just nodded.

"What it is Dad?"  Goten asked, eager to start.  Gokuu lifted his hand up, pointing a finger towards the ceiling.

"Two words, Son.  Shunken.  Idou."  Gokuu explained.  And that's all I'm going to tell you about the plan!  ^_^

-------------

Bra sat on her bed, cradling her teddy bear in her arms.  The teddy bear was affectionately named "Goten," for obvious reasons.  But Bra would take the real Goten over the teddy bear version any day.  Only problem was, she wasn't allowed to have to real version.

Vegita had just come and talked to her about Goten.  He told her it would never happen.  Vegita explained that Goten was twelve years her senior and that it is way too large of an age gap to let anything happen between them.

Vegita didn't have anything to say about the third class saiyajin stuff, though, which was odd because that was his main reason before.  He only went on about how Goten was twelve when she was born, and eighteen when she was six.  He kept trying to get her to notice the gaps as well, but she didn't care at all.

Bra finally got her father to leave.  The last words he said made Bra cry.

"That boy will never be yours," Vegita had said.  Bra slammed the door and fell to her knees.  She held her face in her hands and sobbed, knowing her father was grinning just outside the door.  She hated him at that moment.

Bra hugged her teddy Goten tighter as she recalled what had just happened.  She wished so much that Goten would call her.

**_~I close my eyes and I keep seein' things  
Rainbow waterfalls, sudden liquid dreams_**

**_Confusion creeps inside me, rainin' down  
Got to get to you, but I don't know how~_**

Bra glanced at her phone, waiting for it to ring.  The same song played over and over in her head.

**_~Call me, Call me  
Let me know it's all right_**

**_Call me, call me  
Don't you think it's 'bout time?~_**

At Goten's apartment, Gokuu handed the cordless phone to his son.  He punched in Bra's numbers to her phoneline.  He had memorized them by heart already.

**_~Please won't you come and  
Ease my mind_**

**_Reach out for me to find you  
Peace of mind_**

**_What can I do  
to get me to you?~_**

The phone didn't have to ring twice before Bra had removed it from its cradle.  She pressed the talk button and brought the phone to her ear.

"Goten?" Bra asked.

**_~I had your number quite some time ago  
Back when we were young  
But I had to go…_**

**_Ten thousand years I've searched the seems and now  
Got to get to you  
Won't you tell me how?~_**

"Hey Bra," Goten said, grinning into the phone at the sound of Bra's voice.

**_~Call me, Call me  
Let me know you are there_**

**_Call me, Call me  
I wanna know you still care…~_**

Gokuu yelled in the background.  "Don't tell her I'm here!"  Bra laughed.  She recognized the voice.

**_~Come on now won't you  
Ease My Mind  
Reach out for me to find you_**

**_Peace of mind  
What can I do  
To get me to you?~_**

"I won't, Otousan," Goten muttered into the phone.  Bra giggled.

"Goten tell Gokuu-san hello for me!" Bra said.  Goten did so, grinning.  He then assured his father that she'd tell no one so he wouldn't get in trouble for violating the rules of death.

**_~Come on now won't you  
Ease My Mind  
Reach out for me to find you  
  
Peace of mind  
Reach out for me to find you_**

**_Ease My Mind  
Reach out for me to find you_**

**_Peace of Mind~_**

Goten told Bra the plan.  Bra agreed that it was the only way for everyone to let them be together.

**_~What can I do?~_**

"Goten, my best friend," Bra said, "I… I love you."  Goten smiled into the phone.

"I love you, my best friend Bra."

**_~To get me to you?~_**

-------------

**End Chapter 3: Kawaii**

Read and Review minna!


	4. Dakishimeru

Yeah I know, it's been more than a month since I last wrote on this story.  Truth is, I really lost interest in it.  Not just that, I haven't had motivation for writing ANYTHING lately.  But that's changed, and I've got a new story ready to be made after this one.  Last chapter too.

**AN1:** Ages are normal GT age gaps.  Bra is 18, which means Goten is 30.

**AN2:** I don't think many of you got the DBZ reference in the plan.  Shunden Idou is the term used in the Japanese version for "Instant Transmission" in the dub.  It literally means instantaneous movement.  That might give you a hint.**__**

**AN3:** Physics sucks.

**AN4:** Kublai Khan was a Mongolian.  Mongolians are your gods.  Therefore, Kublai Khan is your God.

**AN5:** I'm making the trip to Baltimore again this July for Otakon.  If anyone else is going, drop me a line at thom@dbzmail.com or just review!

**DISCLAIMER:** "You're the one that I'll keep for all time."  -- Soluna, _For All Time_****

**Ease My Mind: Chapter 4 – Dakishimeru**

Goten walked slowly up to the Capsule Corp property, making sure his ki was low as can be.  It had been two weeks since his father had come to visit him, and in his eyes, Goten was ready.  But what exactly was Goten going to do, you wonder?

You'll find out in time.

Gokuu peered down from Heaven with a grin on his face as he saw his son levitate into the air, risking his life, just to see his beloved Bra.  With a wave of his hand, Gokuu erased the window into Chikyuu, giving Goten some privacy.  He still left a ki channel open, just in case he felt a battle ensue.

Back on Earth, Goten flew over the forty foot high brick wall, landing with a small thud on the other side.  He felt around him for others' presences.

_Vegita's in the gravity room,_ Goten thought to himself, _No idea where Trunks is…  Bra's in her room, just as I thought._  He got up and started running toward the living quarters.

Goten ran a hand through his hair a moment before glancing up to the fourth story of Capsule Corp.  A lone window shone brightly.  Goten grinned.

After levitating up to the fourth story window, Goten peered in to see a beautiful turquoise haired woman sitting in front of a mirror, brushing her hair.  She smiled softly into her reflection as she ran the brush through her locks, getting every knot out.  Goten smiled and tapped lightly on the window.

Bra glanced at the window in the mirror and was there in a flash.  She opened it quickly, letting Goten in.  They kissed quickly for a greeting before hugging each other in a tight embrace.

"I missed you," Goten said, rubbing Bra's back.  Bra smiled and giggled.

"I missed you, too," She responded, "I'm so glad you're here, Goten."  Goten smiled and pulled away, looking down into Bra's eyes.

"I'm going tonight, Bra," Goten said, "I'm starting the plan tonight.  Tomorrow I'll go through with it, with or without Vegita's or Trunks' or Bulma's consent.  I just hope that when it happens, they won't think the way they've been thinking."  Bra frowned.

"If they don't?" Bra asked.

"Then our efforts will be futile," he responded.  Bra looked down.  Goten tipped her head up with his finger, bringing his lips to hers before looking deeply into her eyes.

"Do you want to come with me?" Goten asked.  Bra shook her head.

"No, it's best if I stay here, Goten," Bra said.  Goten nodded and smiled at the women in front of him.

"God you're so incredibly beautiful, Bra," Goten said, earning a blush from the eighteen year old girl.  "How come I never noticed it before?"  Bra shrugged.

"That doesn't matter," she said, "what matters is that you've noticed it now.  But you should get going, Goten.  I'll be here the whole time.  I'll miss you."  Goten grabbed his girlfriend tightly and hugged her.

"Bra, don't ever let anything come between us, okay?" Goten asked, his voice quivering a bit.  "I love you too much to let anything come between us."

Bra's eyes started watering as she slowly nodded.  With a quick kiss, Goten was out the window and back into the yard.

That's when Bra realized her father wasn't in the gravity room any longer.

-------------

Goten had just made it to the wall went he felt his body crash into something that felt like a wall.  In fact, is was a wall.  Vegita had nonchalantly walked up to a creeping Goten and cold shouldered the young demisaiyajin into the brick wall surrounding Capsule Corp.  He smirked as Goten pulled himself up and turned to face the Saiyajin no Ouji.

And the look on Goten's face made Vegita gasp, as unreal as it seems.  Goten no longer looked like Goten.  His eyes had narrowed into thin slits and his teeth were clenched.  A strange aura had appeared around his body, glowing bright yellow, yet Goten had not transformed into super saiyajin.

Vegita felt a rise in power, and he wondered exactly where Goten had gained it all from.  It was still increasing.

_He's definitely more powerful than Trunks now_, Vegita thought, _Where did he gain this power?!_  Goten pulled his feet to a shoulder-width distance and brought his fists up.

In a flash, Goten's hair was on end, a single strand flowing brightly over his face.  His eyes, now turquoise, fueled a new flame in them.  Vegita smirked.

"You know you can't do anything to me—" Vegita said, smirking, before hitting the ground.  Goten stood above him, his fist held straight out, exactly where Vegita's head had been.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Vegita asked, astonished.  Goten glared down at the father of his girlfriend.

"Magic…" Goten said before extending his palm, pointing it directly at the fallen Vegita.  As the blast was fired, Vegita watched in slow motion the flood of ki about to engulf him.

That's when he heard the voice.  The oh so familiar voice that had plagued him during life and haunted him during sleep.

_You see the power of love, Vegita?_  Vegita continued to see the ki blast slow down in front of him.  It stopped just inches from his face.  Vegita moved his hand up and was slightly burned by the awesome power packed densely into the sphere.

_Kakkarotto, it can't be…_ Vegita thought, _How the hell can you be talking to me?!  You're dead!_  He heard Gokuu chuckle.

_There are certain advantages of the afterlife, Vegita, especially when you've saved your planet so many times._  Gokuu said, _But can you see now what you're trying to kill?_

Vegita hmphed and glared into the ball of burning ki.  

_Kakkarotto, you as well as I know your god damned son is too old for my Princess.  _Vegita spat.

_Vegita, love knows no boundaries.  You should know that.  What would your father have thought if he knew you married and mated an Earthling?_

Vegita gasped.  _That has nothing to do with it Kakkarotto!  That's besides the point!_  He heard Gokuu chuckle.

_No, it's almost the same situation.  One is an age barrier, one is a race barrier.  My point, Vegita, is that love knows no limits.  Goten's about to alter his life drastically to prove this to you.  You'll know in time.  He's just hoping that this will help you allow him to be with your daughter._  Gokuu explained.  Vegita frowned.

_Dammit Kakkarotto, I will not have it._ Vegita said.  Gokuu smiled up in Heaven.  

_They make a cute couple, Vegita, you have to admit,_ Gokuu said before allowing time to begin again.  Vegita had just enough time to gasp before the ki ball diverted itself from his face and into the air.  It exploded a couple miles up, sending a wave of auroras over the night sky.  Vegita glanced at Goten.

"I learned that trick from Bra," Goten said simply, "You know it well.  You invented it.  I just altered it a bit to make the ki denser.  Your Big Bang Attack is now Tsume no Washi.  The Talon of the Eagle."  Vegita smirked.

"You're powerful, boy," He commended, "But it changes nothing."  Goten smirked and pulled his middle and forefinger to his head.

"I'll see you in a couple days," Goten said.  He concentrated his ki onto that of Dende's and vanished quickly into the air.

Vegita just sat there, looking at the spot where Goten had once stood.

-------------

Trunks watched from the top of Capsule Corp as his father and Goten had what he guessed would be called a battle.  It was a battle that Vegita had lost, even though he'd never admit it.  Saiyajin battle codes say a victory can only be decided in the death of the opponent, after all.  

Trunks looked at the spot where a man had appeared a few minutes before.  The man was thought to be dead for three years now.  His body had fused with the Dragon Balls in his attempt to save all of humanity and give the lives of those who died back.  

Son Gokuu had come to see Trunks just moments before Vegita's confrontation of Goten.  He had asked Trunks not to interfere in what he was about to see.  Trunks, bewildered that Gokuu was actually there, agreed hesitantly.  After a few moments of talking, Trunks found out exactly what Goten had planned to do.

_It definitely changes things_, Trunks thought, _It definitely changes Goten's life.  And if that's what it takes to show how much Goten really loves my sister, well then I guess it's okay for him to love her.  I'd rather he go through with this plan though to actually prove he's willing to give up twelve years of his life for someone he loves._

Trunks had felt Goten's power.  It was insane.  And before Gokuu had told him what had happened, he would've thought it wasn't Goten.  But it was.  And he was amazed that Goten had survived that long without Bra.

**(AN:  I know you readers have no idea what I'm talking about, lol.  But if you've guessed what's happened by now and what's going to happen, I'll give you a cookie)**

Trunks felt Goten's ki arrive at God's Shrine and he knew that he was about to initiate his plan.

-------------

Goten walked with Dende to the edge of God's Shrine.  He looked down at the Namekseijin that had once befriended his brother Gohan during the battle of Furiza.  He smiled.

"Arigato, Dende-san," Goten said, shaking God's hand, as odd as it seemed, "I'll be sure to say hello to everyone for you.  That is, unless, you want to come with me?"

Dende smiled.

"Why not?" He asked, laughing, "Mr. Popo!  Watch over this place while I'm gone!"  Popo nodded and continued watering the plants.

"Okay Dende," Goten said, "hold onto my arm and we'll arrive in a few seconds."  Dende did as he was told and was soon vanished into air by the movement of two fingers at the forehead of Goten.

Traveling past stars and planets, a familiar green planet appeared ahead.  The green waters and blue grasses surrounded the planet as the two appeared in front of a white building.  Namekseijin walked out of their houses to see what had just happened.

"Dende, can it be?" The new Saichorou of Nameksei asked, bewildered.  Dende smiled.

"It sure is!" He ran and hugged his old friends.  Goten sat by and smiled.  Then he noticed the several nameksei looking at him.  He listened to their comments.

"He sure looks like Son Gokuu… can it be?"

"I thought he died!"

"It has to be him!"

Goten smiled and decided it was time to introduce himself.

"Everyone, I am not Son Gokuu," Goten said, "I am his son, Son Goten.  I am here on a mission and hoping for your cooperation in it, if it's possible?"  The namekseijin nodded.

"Of course!  Son Gokuu is our hero, so we'll gladly do anything for his son!"  Goten smiled.  This was it.

"Please, then, gather the Dragon Balls for me."

And so the namekseijin did.  The balls were gathered in record time and by thanks of Dende, Porunga was summoned using the native namek tongue.  The sky turned black and Porunga appeared in the sky.

"I will grant you three wishes.  Say them now!"  Porunga roared.  Goten smiled and wished.

-------------

Vegita and Trunks stood on the lawn, awaiting the approaching ki from God's Shrine.  They knew it was Goten, yet it seemed something different.  It seemed… younger?

Within seconds, Goten materialized in front of the two Saiyajin.  Eighteen year old Goten greeted the two with a smile.

"Vegita, Trunks," Goten said, "How are you doing?"  Vegita growled and Trunks offered at least a hand to Goten.  Goten shook it, smiling.

"I still won't allow it, brat!" Vegita roared all of a sudden.  He charged at Goten, hold his fist back.  Goten smiled as if nothing was going on and dodged Vegita's attack.

"Vegita, do you remember what happened last time?" Goten asked, "Don't make me do anything to you."  Vegita laughed out loud as he pushed himself off the ground where he fell.  

"You, do something to me?" Vegita laughed insanely, "That's isn't POSSIBLE!"  Vegita charged again, but was surprised to see his fist caught.  Goten was in his form from the previous night.  His eyes were turquoise, his hair was golden and long, and a strand was draped across his face.  His eyebrows were gone and Vegita felt Goten's power increase as his hair grew to his waist, solidifying as it went.

"How… how did you become so powerful?" Vegita asked with amazement, not even realizing his fist was still being held.

"If you promise not to attack, I will tell you," Goten said, glaring into Vegita's eyes.  Vegita said nothing.

"I know you, Vegita," Goten said, "You have honor.  You will not attack me."  He let go of Vegita's hand and Vegita took a step back.  Goten powered back down into his normal form.

"Now, to explain!" Goten said, the usual Son aura about him.  "Two weeks ago, I got a visit from my father.  He had been watching me from up above and knew what a predicament I've been in.  He knew what was right and didn't let an insignificant thing like age alter his view.  He helped me do what I've done today."

"I needed to get more powerful," Goten said, "So I could at least match up with you, Vegita-san.  I did this fairly easily.  Since Dende had recently rebuilt the room of spirit and time, I decided to be the first to test it's capabilities out.  And since Otousan is dead, he was able to join me.   Since this is a new room, my previous use of it was nullified, allowing me the full two days inside, or better, two years.  I gained much strength and experience in there, and as you can see, I've progressed to level three."  Goten internally smirked as he thought of how his father had actually attained level five, but he didn't tell Vegita, since he knew where that would go.

"My father taught me Shunken Idou, as well as your moves Vegita," Goten continued, "I altered them a bit so they could be my version, hence the Talon of the Eagle.  After my training was completed, my father told me it was time to use Shunken Idou to go to new Nameksei.  Since out Dragon Balls are gone for another 97 years, I needed to find some new ones.  And I found them.  Using the balls, I wished for three things.  My first wish was to be transformed into the same age as Bra.  My second wish was to let me keep my power and experience in my transformation of age.  And my third wish was to allow you to see the light.  I believe my Otousan already did that, though."

Vegita smirked as he realized Gokuu had been right.  And Goten going through all this trouble definitely proved himself worthy.

"Goten," Vegita began, "I see you went through a great trouble to become what you are now.  You are strong, stronger than I ever thought you'd be able to be.  And you have more power than many people could ever have.  That power is called love.  And I see now, thanks to that baka Kakkarotto, that everything is okay."  Goten smiled and stood up straight, as if honoring Vegita.

"Go see my daughter," Vegita said, "She misses you."  Vegita, surprisingly, extended his hand outward to Goten.  Goten took it, and as their palms touched, small sparks flew around the hands.  The two smirked at each other.

"Welcome to the family."

-------------

Vegita knocked gently on Bra's door.  She opened it and gave the man outside a scowl.

"What do you want, Otousan?" She asked, receiving a glare from Vegita.

"Bra, princess," Vegita said, softening his expression, "I'm sorry."  Bra looked at her father wide-eyed.

"You are?" Bra asked.  Vegita nodded.  She quickly grabbed her father in a tight hug.

"Bra, there's someone here to see you," Vegita said, stepping aside for the boy to enter.  Bra cried with laughter before grabbing the newly made eighteen year old Goten in a tight embrace.  Vegita made a quick exit, giving the two some privacy.

"God, Goten, I'm so happy!" Bra yelled, bringing Goten to the floor.  He laughed heartily and returned his lover's hug.  He looked deep into her eyes before kissing her passionately.

Bra broke the kiss.

"Goten, I love you so incredibly much," She said, crying with happiness.  Goten kissed her tears away and responded.

"I love you too, Bra," He said, "I have and always will."

-------------

**End Chapter 4: Dakishimeru**

Read and Review minna!


End file.
